I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Biloxi Chick
Summary: These are songs that when i hear them Edward and Bella instantly come to mind. hope you enjoy.
1. Follow me into the dark

**Hey guys this is my song fic that describes Edward and Bella as soon as I heard it I whought of them**

**Death Cab for Cutie - I will Follow You Into the Dark.**

_Love of mine, _

_Someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

_The blinding light,_

_Are tunnels to gates of white, _

_Just are hands clasped so tight,_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark,_

_If heaven and hell decide, _

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Iluminate their no's on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_I will follow you into the dark._


	2. I want to hold your hand

**Yet another song I am adding to my Twilight song fic list.**

**Across The Universe - I want to hold your hand.**

_Yeah I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I want to hold your haanndd_

_I want to hold your hand._

_Oh please say to me, _

_You'll let me be your man,_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_Now let me hold your haanndd_

_I wanna hold your hand._

_And when I touch you,_

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love,_

_I can;t hide_

_I can't hide_

_I CAN't hide_


	3. Our Song

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song


	4. Goodbye My lover

**A/N :Hey guys just another song that I think perfectly describe Bella when Edward left her in New Moon**

**It's James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover**

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.


	5. It's Your Love

**A/N In my opinion this song describes what Bella's love does to Edward.**

**It's Your Love - Tim McGraw ft. Faith Hill**

Yea, yea  
Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love   
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

Baby, Oh oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love


	6. It's Gonna Be Love

**A/N: This is what Edward feels the first time he sees Bella and the first time he realizes he loves her.**

**It's Gonna Be Love - Mandy Moore**

It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be good baby

Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?  
Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all night 

It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love

Time can not rest our love to be fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's you baby  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of  
We waited long enough

Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever

It's gonna be love

Love needs time now or never

Its gonna be love

You really got to believe  
it's gonna be strong enough

Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be stuff  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE

It's gonna be Love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you

It's gonna be real

It's gonna be love


	7. When She Loved Me

**A/N This is Edward's perspective when he left Bella, when he realized that she would have to stop loving him sooner or later, but this is also his reaction when they reunited and she told him she loved him still.**

**When She Loved Me - Jordan Pruit**

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say  
I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

When she loved me...


	8. Lose Your Love

**A/N: This song reminds me of what Bella was like when she was in the forest after Edward left her, she didn't want to belive that he had left her, I love the lyrics, but the song isn't what I would have liked it to be.**

**Lose Your Love - Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

If I should lose your love boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubborn  
Too blind to see  
That I would lose your love, boy   
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love

I remember the moment I first looked in your eyes  
And seen nothin looking back at me  
It was then I realized  
that even though you were there   
Your heart was long gone  
An I knew right then how lost I'd be   
Before you move on

Before its final, before you close the door  
I am asking you, please can we try this once more  
Just hold me tight, don't ever let go  
And if never comes around I want you to know  
I want you, I need you, can't lose you tonight  
I won't do nothing to lose you  
I won't lose this fight  
I'm going to make it right


	9. Oh! Darling

**A/N : This is Bella begging Edward not to leave her again.**

**Oh Darling - Beatles.. ( as seen in Across The Universe)**

Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I beg you  
Don't ever leave me alone

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm 


End file.
